headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
American Horror Story/W
Wasaugee Wasaugee is located in the state of Massachusetts. One of the more notable points of interest in Wasaugee is Briarcliff Manor - former tuberculosis hospital that had been converted into an asylum for the criminally insane. The name Wasaugee was first mentioned when two detectives named Byers and Connors came to Briarcliff to investigate the attempted rape of a prostitute by the hospital's chief surgeon, Doctor Arthur Arden. Wendy Peyser Wendy Peyser was a school teacher born in 1934 working in Wasaugee, Massachusetts during the 1960s. She was a lesbian and the lover of investigative reporter Lana Winters. Wendy was manipulated into revealing Lana's homosexual proclivities to the wrong people, resulting in her placement at the Briarcliff Manor mental hospital. Wendy later became the fourth and final victim of Oliver Thredson - the serial killer known as Bloody Face. Will Drake Will Drake was a wealthy fashion mogul from New York City, New York. He had a young son named Lachlan. Will grew disenchanted with the New York scene, feeling that the soul had gone out of the city. Seeking a fresh way to reinvigorate himself, he relocated to Los Angeles, California where he purchased the Hotel Cortez. He made the penthouse suite (previously occupied by two vampires named The Countess and Donovan) his personal office. To celebrate his new role at the hotel, Will Drake hosted a fashion show. One of his star models was an uptight white male named Tristan Duffy. During the runway show, Tristan had a violent outburst at one of the guests and stormed off to his room to do some drugs. Will admonished him for his inexcusable behavior, and Tristan responded by slicing open his cheek to make himself ugly, declaring that he was through with modeling. Wide Load Pete, also known by the unflattering nickname "Wide Load", Pete was a California townie who engaged in a group prank at Camp Redwood. To celebrate the anniversary of the infamous 1970 murder spree that took place at the camp site, he dressed up as alleged killer Benjamin Richter, aka Mr. Jingles. As Pete and his friends wandered around the campground, he encountered the actual Mr. Jingles. Jingles took some small measure of sympathy on Pete's social awkwardness and let him live. Later however, a campground employee named Trevor Kirchner caught sight of Pete from behind. Mistaking him for Mr. Jingles, he pushed him into a punji pit where he was impaled on sharpened wooden sticks. Winter Anderson Winter Anderson is a character from American Horror Story: Cult. She is the sister of Kai Anderson, a politician running for council who has an obsession with President Donald Trump and the order of chaos to instill fear into the public. An eccentric individual, she becomes the nanny of Ally and Ivy Mayfair-Richards' son, Oz and is with him the night they witness a group dressed like clowns murdering their next door neighbors, the Changs. She is also obsessed with the macabre, seeing showing Oz pictures of murders on the dark web. It is also implied that Winter is bisexual as she is seen in the second episode, "Don't Be Afraid of the Dark" attempting to seduce Ally during a bubble bath and is close to kissing her until the clown group cuts the electricity. Wren Wren was a female child at the Hotel Cortez and one of the many children Countess Elizabeth transitioned into a vampire after finding her locked inside of a hot car in 1986 by her intoxicated father. Hypodermic Sally ordered her to watch John Lowe and protect him during his killing sprees, which she did by slitting the throat of a police officer who watched one of his murders happening. John feigns insanity and goes into an insane asylum to confront her and find the killer, in exchange for helping her escape. On the outside, John tells her that when he finds the Ten Commandments Killer, he will kill him. Wren exclaims that she likes John and is sad to see it all in, before killing herself by running out in front of a semi-truck.